


Guess You Had To Be There

by Booster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booster/pseuds/Booster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thing! With the stuff! And the tendrils!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess You Had To Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, late at night, you get ideas/scenes stuck in your head. Apologies to all.

There was a lot of hacking and slashing going on from quite a few Slayers but not much visible effect on the large eight foot monster running around one of Cleveland's cemeteries.

"Y'know," panted Buffy as she swung the Scythe ineffectively yet again against the thick grey hide, "This is reminding me a lot of that thing."

"What thing?" Faith replied, expertly dodging a blow.

"That thing! In Sunnydale. With the stuff and the tendrils," Buffy glared at her.

Faith looked confused, and tried a kick at its kneecap. "Coming up blank here, B. You mean that thing with the doohickey and the wriggly bits?"

"No!" exclaimed Buffy, rolling her eyes. She rolled directly in front of the whatever-demon and swung again with the Scythe. "The thing! With the stuff and the tendrils!"

Faith's stake shattered on the hide and the demon roared with annoyance. This time, its fist hit Faith and sent her flying backwards into a tombstone. Flipping herself straight back up on her feet, Faith shook her head to clear it. "You mean that guy behind that place with the doodad?"

"No no no! Just forget it, ok?" Buffy said, and punched the demon in what looked like its nose.

"Oh!" Faith said suddenly, and jumped on the demon's back. Climbing up higher, she yanked on the two proto-horns on the demon's forehead, pulling his head even further back. "You mean the thing with the stuff! And the tendrils!"

"Damn straight," Buffy said and thrust the other end of the Scythe into the demon's mouth and down its throat. It staggered forward about another two steps before collapsing to the cemetery floor, gasping for air all the while. "That thing."

About ten feet away, Rona shook her head, and just looked at Kennedy beside her. "Fucking Sunnydale vets, man," she said, and spat.

Kennedy frowned and just shrugged in a what-can-I-say way. "Notice how they always manage to leave the clean-up to us as well?"

Rona kicked the now even greyer corpse with one foot and glanced up at where Buffy and Faith were now strolling off into the distance. "Sunnydale vets, man."

~Fin~


End file.
